My Master's Past
by MJ's Angel
Summary: When Anakin and Ahsoka crash on Tatooine, Anakin's home planet, Ahsoka learns about his horrible past and more secrets.
1. The Crash

**Ahsoka's POV**

My master, Anakin Skywalker, and I are heading back to Coruscaunt from a mission on Floruum in the _Twilight. _I can sense his anger towards me. I disobeyed him once again. I put the mission at risk by going my own way instead of sticking to his plan. I know I'm in for a long lecture on this. I sit in my seat in the cockpit, looking away from him, trying avoid a conversation with him about what happened. I've learned when things like this happen that it's best to leave him alone to give him some time to cool down. I can sense him trying to get my attention, but I ignore it. I really don't feel like doing this right now.

"Ahsoka, can we talk?" I never turned my head.

"Master, I really don't want to talk about this right now." I tried to keep from crying. He may not have said much, but I knew if we talked, the yelling and hurt would come eventually.

"You don't even know what I want to talk to you about." Great, he thinks I'm dumb. I bite my lip to keeping from saying this.

"I know this is about the mission. I'm really not in the mood to be arguing with you."

"Ahsoka, this has nothing to do with the mission. It's about something more important than that." I turned my head slightly, but not completely. I don't want to look in his eyes. Everytime I do, I just melt. I would jump off a cliff if he said to.

"What is it, then?" In the corner of my eye, I see him get out of his chair and come closer to me. I still refuse to meet his gaze.

"I want to talk about you." Me? What else did I do?

"What do you mean?"

"Could you at least look at me? I need to know that all of this is getting through to you." HIs voice is calm and gentle. Maybe I can look at him. I looked up at him and the first thing I see is his eyes. They shot right through my soul. He has eyes that can pierce through the darkest soul in the galaxy.

"What about me, Master?"

"Ahsoka, so you know why I constantly tell you to stay close to me on missions?"

"Because I'm your Padawan and you can't afford to lose me?" He chuckled. Was I being funny? I'm not trying to be. Maybe he's trying to cheer me up. His smile can melt all the snow from the planet Hoth.

"Well, that's only part of the reason. Snips, do you realize how important you are to me?" Okay, now I'm confused. He thinks I'm important to him?

"What do you mean?"

"Ahsoka, you are the closet person to me. You are my best friend, but sometime I don't think you see us as friends. Just as Master and Padawan." Is he crazy?

"Of course I see us as friends, Master. I think we're very close. It's just that sometimes you can be very hard to be around. You don't have to worry about losing me as a friend."

"But that's just it, Ahsoka." Is he saying he doesn't want me as a friend? He just said I was his best friend and now he doesn't want us to be friends?

"Master, what are you saying?" He grabbed my hand and pulled me to my feet. He stared into my eyes without saying anything. The next thing he did said it all. He pulled me closer and kissed my lips. His lips were soft and warm. I couldn't pull away. Instead, I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer against me. I felt his arms wrap around my waist. I felt his tongue wipe across my lip. I opened my mouth and allowed him entrance. I gasped when I felt his tongue touch mine. He ran his fingers down my lekku, making me shiver in pleasure. I sighed when we broke apart. I felt my cheeks were warm from the blush I knew I had. We looked into each others eyes again. He smiled down at me. I couldn't help but smile back. For the longest time, everytime he smiled, it made me smile. That was the one thing he could do to cheer me up when I was down.

"Ahsoka, I love you." I was speechless when he said that. I have been in love with this man for years. To hear him say it was the biggest shock to me. I couldn't say anything, so I kissed him again and he got the message. We broke apart when the ship started to shake.

"What was that?" We were out of hyperspace, but we didn't reach Coruscaunt. We were in an astroroid field. Anakin ran back to his chair and I did the same.

"The hyperdrive's been damaged. We've got to get out of here before anything else gets damaged." He was too busy reprogramming the _Twilight _to see the astroid coming straight for us.

"Master, look out!" He turned, but it was too late. The astroid hit out stablizers. We were sent hurtling towards the planet below.

"Ahsoka, brace yourself!" We crashed into the outskirts of Tatooine. I hit my head on the control panel and everything went black.

When I woke up, the first thing I saw was the floor. I tried to move, but I couldn't. My leg was caught under the controls. I couldn't find my lightsaber. Then I heard something.

"Ahsoka! Ahsoka, where are you?" It was Anakin.

"Master! Over here!" I saw his shadow behind the smoke. He bent down next to me.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, but my leg is stuck." He took his lightsaber and cut around my leg. He took my leg and started slowly pulling it from under the debris. There was a cut on my upper thigh about a foot long. It wasn't a deep cut, but it still hurt a lot.

"I'll go see if any bacta cloth survived the crash. Keep pressure on that." He got up and went in the back. I looked out the front windshield. The wind was starting to pick up. Anakin came back with some bacta cloth. "There wasn't much, but this should be enough."

"Master, I don't think we should go out there." He looked outside.

"You're right. A sandstorm is coming. They're extremely dangerous on Tatooine."

"You really know about this panet, don't you?"

"You have to remember I grew up here. I know this planet like the back of my hand. We'll head out in the morning."

"These storms last all night?"

"No, but Tatooine is more dangerous at night than it is during a storm. There are bounty hunters, thieves, Tusken Raiders. All will kill you without giving it a second thought."

"Okay, then. That makes me feel better." He chuckled.

"Don't worry. As long as you're with me, you'll be safe." I smiled at him and he smiled back as he finished with my leg. "Your leg should be healed by morning."

"Thanks, Master." He came up to kiss my cheek, but I caught his lips with mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck to pull him closer to me. He lightly pushed me until my back was on the floor. He rested his weight on top of me. We kissed for what seemed like hours. I was so calm and at peace. I was so in love. We broke apart and were heavily breathing. "I love you, Master."

He kissed my forehead.

"I love you too, Ahsoka." I pulled him into another kiss. I loved kissing him, but a part of me wanted more of him. I slowly moved my hand down his chest. I could feel his six pack through his tunic. I ran my hand back up his chest into his shirt. He gasped and jumped back a little. He looked at me with an expression I couldn't read, but I knew I made the wrong move.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to..." He pressed his finger to my lips, shushing me.

"Ahsoka, calm down. It's okay. You're a teenager and you have your hormones. I know you want to. So do I, but not yet and not here. Do you understand what I'm trying to say?"

"Yeah. I'm sorry. I was moving too fast."

"That's alright. I promise you, when the time is right, it'll happen. That time just isn't now."

"I know." He kissed my forehead again.

"I'll be right back." He got up and went in the back again. I sat up. I then remembered my leg. I wanted to see if I could walk. I got up without a problem. When I tried to walk, a shock went up my leg, causing me to lose my balance. I sat back down and was just going to try again later. Anakin came back with some blankets and our Jedi robes. "I found these in the back. We can sleep on them tonight."

He laid the blankets down. When he was done, I slid onto them. They were very plush and comfortable. They were better than the mats we usually sleep on during a mission. He laid down next to me and put his arm around me. I snuggled against him and rested my head on his chest. We laid there in silence. I was falling asleep from it. Right before I didn, Anakin started talking.

"Ahsoka?"

"Yeah?"

"Tomorrow, you should stay in the ship. I'll go into town and try to contact the temple." I sat up.

"Why? My leg isn't that bad."

"It's not about your leg. Tatooine is a dangerous planet. You're not safe here. I just want to protect you."

"Master, I can take care of myself. You know I can."

"Ahsoka, please."

"Master, you've taught me so much. I know how dangerous this planet is and I've been to worse. I can handle being here. Besides, I think it's more dangerous here than it is the town. Tusken Raiders and Jawas live out here in the outskirts. I know how dangerous they are. I'm coming with you." He sighed. He knew I was right about this.

"Fine, just be cautious. And stay close to me at all times. Okay?" I kissed his cheek.

"I know." I laid back down on his chest and closed my eyes. He covered us with a blanket.

"I love you, Ahsoka."

"I love you too, Anakin." We fell asleep.


	2. Old Friends

**Ahsoka's POV**

I woke up with the sun in my face. I looked down and saw Anakin under me. He looked so peaceful when he was sleep. I traced my finger across the scar on his eye, down to his jawline, across his warm lips. I saw his eyes slowly start to open. His ocean blue eyes met my baby blue ones.

"Morning, Snips." He kissed my forehead.

"Morning, Skyguy." I sat up and stretched up my arms. I heard him chuckle. "What's so funny?"

"I haven't heard that name in years."

"I just called you Skyguy last week."

"It feels like forever." I rolled my eyes playfully and stood up. I noticed my leg wasn't hurting. I looked out the windshield on the _Twilight._

"The sand storm stopped. I think it's safe to go out now."

"It's never safe here, but we do need to get help."

"Always looking at the negative. You've got to look at the positive side of things." He got up and walked over to me.

"Ahsoka, we are on the most dangerous, deadlist, villanist planet in the galaxy. I'm having a hard time seeing the bright side of this."

"At least you're not alone here." He smiled and wrapped his arms around me.

"I guess that's one good thing." He kissed my forehead.

"So, where are we heading. We're in the middle of nowhere."

"There's a town down that way. It's only a few miles away. Are you sure you wouldn't rather stay?"

"Master, I'm sure we walked longer to Jabba's Palace. Plus, we have no food or water. If I stayed, I would probably die of hunger or dehydration."

"Alright." He picked up my shawl. "Put this on."

"Why?"

"You don't want to draw too much attention to yourself. Your figure and clothing will have everyone trying to take advantage of you. Plus, because you're a Togruta, people around here don't think you're smart enough to comprehend that." Typical.

"What makes you think they think that?"

"I used to listen to smugglers and bounty hunters talk when I was younger frowing up here."

"Typical steriotypes." I put on the shawl.

"Just stay close to me and talk to no one." I nodded once. He opened the top hatch of the _Twilight. _He climbed out first and helped me up. He looked around and jumped down. I jumped after him. We started walking North. We mostly walked in silence. I wish R2 was here. If he was with us, we wouldn't have to go to town. That and Artooie always kept me entertained. As we kept walking, I saw nothing but sand, Jawas, sand, skeletons and did I mention sand? I see why he hates this planet so much. It's boring. And it's so hot. I can never grow up on a desert planet. After this, I am never coming back to this dustball again. I swear this heat is killing me. Last time we came here, it was later than this. I was a lot cooler. That and I had my old tube top and mini skirt outfit. Now, I wear a short dress that covers up most of me now. The most skin I show is my back and a tiny bit of my chest. My gray leggings have holes along the sides. This shawl doesn't help a bit. "Ahsoka, are you okay?"

"Yeah, just a little hot is all. Can I take this off until we get to town?"

"Yeah, sure. As long as you remember to put it back on later."

"Thank you." I took off the shawl and hung it on my horns to keep the sun out of my eyes.

"Very resourceful, Snips."

"Thanks." My mind was in another place. I could tell by the look on his face that he knew that.

"Are you sure you're okay? You seem distracted."

"Yeah. I just really don't like this planet. It's not exactly how I grew up. I'm out of my element here."

"I hate this planet. I grew up here and it was hell."

"You never did tell me why you hate it here so much. What happened that you don't want to tell me?"

"Don't you remember what I told you last time we were here?"

"Yeah. You said you didn't want to talk about your past, but I think you need to. Maybe if you talk to someone about this, you'll feel more relieved."

"It isn't that simple, Ahsoka." I stepped in front of him, making him stop.

"And why not? You always told me the truth will set you free. You always said that talking makes it better. Why can't you take your own advice and talk to me?"

"Because!" I took a step back. He sighed and came closer to me. He wrapped his arms around me and looked in my eyes. "The story of my lifeis filled with nothing but pain and suffering. This is a path I don't want to take you down. It's best that you didn't know."

I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him into a kiss. He pulled me even closer against his body. I moved my lips to his ear.

"I know how painful the past can be, Master. I can help you over come the pain if you let me. I've told you my past. You know what I've been through. Let me help you get through this. You don't have to do it alone." He kissed my neck lightly.

"I love you and I'm sorry I kept this from you. I'll tell you but not now. It's not the right time."

"Anytime you're ready." He kissed my cheek and let me go.

"Thanks, Snips." I just smiled at him. We continued walking until we saw the twon. I took the shawl from my head and put it on fully. "Remember what I said."

"I know." We entered town. We passed many dealers and bounty hunters that were drunk out of their minds. Some of them whistled and whooped at me. I could feel Anakin's anger starting to spark. I calmde him down the best I could only to where he wouldn't lash out at them or Force chock them to death. We came to a dealership.

"We'll try in here. I know who owns this place." We went in and saw no one.

"Are you sure he's still in business?" A Toydarian came from the back.

"Ey, what can I do for you?"

"Long time no see, Watto." The Toydarian examined him closely.

"Wait a moment. Ani? Little Ani? It's good to be seeing you again. How long has it been?"

"A while." Watto looked at me.

"And who is this?"

"This is my Padawan, Ahsoka. My apprentice."

"Does she speak English?"

"Yes."

"Hello there, deary. There's a lot you can learn from this guy, I know. Smart kid. So, what can I do you for?"

"We crashed in the outskirts a few miles back. We need a new ship. Anything you're throwing out?"

"Are you kidding? Ever since you left, I've been throwing everything out. Business has been slow, but I've been able to get along for the past years. Come in the back with me and let's see what I got."

"Ahsoka, stay here and talk to no one."

"I know." He and Watto went to the back. I looked around the shop and saw nothing but scrap metals and shut down droids. The place was a dump. I stood in the doorway and looked out at the people of the town. IO saw children running and laughing, dealers, travelers and bounty hunters convering in the shade drinking themselves crazy. I can't believe my master grew up here. I spotted a table of men looking abd pointing at me. They exchanged some words to each other. One of them yelled to me.

"Hey, you. Come over here with us." I ignored them. Another one yelled to me.

"Come over here, baby. We won't bite." I rolled my eyes and went back into the shop. Anakin and Watto were still in the back. The bell of the door rang. I turned to see a man that wasn't really a man. I forget what his species was called, but he was about the same height as Master Yoda and seemed to walk on his hands. He was brown, his skin looked rough and course and had a skin mustache. He said something to me in a language I didn't understand. Probably Huttese.

"Didn't you hear us calling you, girl?"

"I heard you."

"Why didn't you listen to us?"

"Because I'm not some whore you can just call when you want a girl on your lap."

"You better watch your mauth, girl. You don't know who you're dealing with."

"You don't intimidate me, sleemo." He came closer to me.

"You don't talk to me like that. Now, get acroos the street."

"You don't control me." He tripped me, causing me to fall on my side right on my lightsaber. Luckily, it didn't break or activate. He grabbed my neck.

"You should learn you place here, Togruta."

"Her place isn't with you, Sebulba." Anakin and Watto were standing in the back dorr. He released my eck and went over to them. I stayed where I was.

"Skywalker. It's been a while since I last saw you. You were nothing but a little slave boy."

"As I remember when I last saw you, I beat you in that pod race in Boonta Eve."

"That was fifteen years ago. One loss doesn't erase the fact that I am still the pod racing champion. Don't you forget that." He turned and looked at me. "You should control your slave. She almost lost her life. Wouldn't want to see someone of her looks get hurt."

He walked out chuckling. Anakin walked over to me and held out his hand to me. I took it and he helped me up.

"I thought I told you not to talk to anyone."

"I didn't. He was talking to me. I ignored him and he came over here. He and his friends were calling me like I was some..."

"Slave girl? They treat all females like that. They think they're superior to everyone. Watto came over.

"It's true, eh. Sebulba, he runs this town. Bosses everyone around. It's best you stay away from him, girl." He turned to Anakin. "So, Ani, what do you think of the ships, eh?"

"That last one seems like the easiet and quickest to fix, but it's still going to take a while."

"How long?"

"About three days."

"We're going to be stuck here for three days?"

"Looks like it."

"Do we have any means of communications off this planet?"

"The only communications anyone as on or off this planet is embedded in their speeders and ships. We won't be able to call until the ship's fixed." Great. Three days stuck on this dustball.

"So, where doesn that leave us? Where do we stay for the next three days?" He said nothing for a moment. I stood there, waiting for his answer.

"I know someone who might be able to help."


	3. Lost Family

**Ahsoka's POV**

We left Watto's shack a while later. Sebulba and his friends were still sitting across from the shop. He gave me a look of disgust. I gave him the same look and he yelled at me in Huttese. I stopped but Anakin pulled me along.

"Pay him no mind, Ahsoka."

"What did he say?"

"You don't want to know. Just don't worry about it." We walked through the town, heading for the outskirts.

"Master, where are we going?"

"Not far. I know a moisture farmer that lives out here. He and his son bought my mother. They're practically family."

"You've never told me about your mother. What was she like?"

"She was the best. She was sweet, kindhearted, headstrong. She was the only family I ever had. She never let anything happen to me. She would've gave her life to save me. She always put me before herself. She was my world and I was hers."

"What happened to her?"

"I don't want to talk about it. It's too painful."

"Anakin..."

"It's not the right time."

"You already said that. You want to try that again?"

"I'm serious about this, Ahsoka. It's still not the right time. I promise I will tell you, just not now." I wonder how many times he's going to use that. We walked for a few more minutes before we reached a small hut. There was a man coming out of the house. He approached us.

"Can I help you?"

"We're looking for Lars. I'm..."

"Anakin?"

"Yes."

"I haven't seen you in four years. Do you remember me?"

"Yeah. It's Owen isn't it?"

"Yeah." He looked to me. "Who's this?"

"This is Ahsoka, my Padawan. Ahsoka, this is Owen, my step brother." Stepbrother? He never told me he had a step brother. Come to think of it, he hasn't told me a lot of things. Owen held out his hand to me and I shook it.

"Nice to meet you."

"You too. So, what brings you here?"

"To make a long story short, we crashed and we need a place to stay for the next few days. We were wondering if Lars would let us stay here until our ship's fixed."

"Lars is dead. He passed away a few months ago. It's just me and Beru now. We'd be happy to let you stay. Come on in." We walked down the short stairs and in to the house. It was a lot bigger on the inside. A pregnant woman came from a room.

"Owen, who was at the door?"

"Beru, you remember Anakin."

"Yes, Shmi's son. How are you?"

"Great. And you?"

"I've been better." She looked to me. "Who's this?"

"This is Ahsoka, my Padawan." She held her hand out to me and I shook it.

"It's very nice to meet you, Ahsoka."

"It's nice to meet you too."

"What brings you two by?"

"They need a place to stay for the next few days. Just until they have their ship ready."

"Well, our home is your home."

"I'll go make up your rooms. Beru, why don't you show them around." After Beru showed us the house, she brought us to our room. They only had one extra room available. The other was an unfinished nursery. I'm actually glad there is only one room. I didn't mind sharing a room with Anakin. The room had a full bed, two dressers, a holo tv, and a picture of flowers over the bed. It was small, but it was enough.

"Sorry for only one bed, but I hope it'll be alright."

"It's fine." Anakin looked to me, then back to Beru. "Ahsoka could use some new clothes. Her outfit now draws the wrong kind of attention."

"Sure. Come on. I have some clothes you can borrow." She led me to her and Owen's room. It was slightly bigger and had more room. "What size are you?"

"About a three. Maybe a four."

"You're a tiny little thing, aren't you? Take your shawl off and let me have a look at you." I took off my shawl and laid it on the bed. She examined me closely. "Yep. You're my size when I was twelve. Luckily, I still have those clothes. I planned to keep them for my daugther."

"You're having a girl?"

"Yes. Owen and I can't wait for our first daugther. Having a child is an experience every woman should love. One day, you'll have your own child."

"I doubt that. Jedi aren't allowed to have children. It's strictly against the Code."

"Well, that's no fun. Why not?"

"We're not allowed to have attachments. To have a baby, we'll have to have an attachment to someone and when the baby's born, we'll auotmatically have an attachment to it."

"What's wrong with having attachments? I never understood that."

"We believe it's a chain of things. Attachment leads to jealousy, jealousy leads to hate, hate leads to suffering and suffering leads to the Dark Side."

"Wow. How long did it take you to memorize all of that?"

"A few months. Eventually, I got it right."

"Looks to me the Jedi don't have much freedom to do what they want."

"Being a Jedi isn't the best thing in the galaxy, but it has its advantages." She pulled out an outfit from her closet.

"Ah, here it is. It's a five. That's the smallest size I have. It should fit. Around here, you need to stay covered up or people think you're a slave girl." She handed me the outfit. "On the other hand, not many around here think that Togrutas are intellegent like you are. They believe you're all savages."

"Do you believe that?"

"I don't believe anything these smugglers say, but I do believe this. I believe that Togrutas only turn savage when they're threatened. They'll do what they must to protect themselves and the ones they care about."

"That's exactly how we are. People only believe rumors and what they see from us. They should know Togrutas on Shili that live in villages don't take kindly yo outsiders."

"That much I know. Well, I'll leave you to get dressed. I'm going to go check on the men and dinner." She left. The outfit she gave me was a dress with two layers. It seemed like much to wear on a desert planet. I took off my clothes and put on the new ones. They fit almost perfectly. The dress was long sleeved and went down to my ankles. They were surprisingly cool instead of warm. I folded up my own clothes and put them in my guestroom. I went in the front where Anakin and Owen were talking. I figured Beru was in the kitchen.

"Now you'll fit in more. You won't want to draw too much attention to yourself."

"She always draws attention to herself, even when she tries not to."

"That's you, Master. Not me."

"I do not."

"Yes, you do."

"I think you both draw attention to yourselves by arguing like that." I rolled my eyes at him.

"Anyways, I'm going to help Beru with dinner." I went into the kitchen.

"Ah, Ahsoka. By any chance you came to help me?"

"Actually, yes. Do you need any help?"

"Yes, I do. Can you cut up some onions for the soup?"

"Sure." I started cutting the onions.

"So, how's Anakin as a master?"

"He's great. He teached me a lot. he's a great master."

"Oh. How is he as a lover?"

"Excuse me?"

"Don't act dumb. I know a secret couple when I see one. You try to hide it by acting like yourselves more than usual. How long have you been together?"

"It was just yesterday before we crashed. He told me he's been over protective of me because he loves me. I always had feelingsfor him, but I never thought he felt the same. Now that I do, I don't have to hide my feelings for him any more."

"Love is a powerful thing, Ahsoka. Most don't find it at your age. Don't lose sight of that."

"Trust me, I won't. How did you and Owen meet?"

"We've known each other since we were children. Our parents were friends. When I lost my parents, Lars and his first wife, Amy, wook me in. Owen and I grew closer as teenagers. When Amy died, Owen became more protective of me. I was the only woman left in his life. He told me this when we were fifteen. That's when we got together. He was always happy after that. When we found Shmi, he was happy to have another mother figure in his life. She didn't replace Amy, but she was his mother. Losing her was hard. Losing Lars was devistating. I'm all he has left. When we found out I was pregnant, he had hope that he'll have a new family and they won't leave."

"He went through a lot."

"Yeah, but that's in the past and things are better now. Owen and I are happy. We're going to raise a family together."

"I hope you two stay happy. Maybe one day Anakin and I will have a family."

"I hope you do. I'm sure you and Anakin will have a cute family."

"We just might." We finished up with dinner. Anakin helped us set up everything. When dinner was over, we both offered to clean up. Beru and Owen turned in for the night while we cleaned up. We were washing the dishes when Anakin decided to be nosy.

"Ahsoka, what did you and Beru talk about?" I smirked at him.

"Why would I tell you that?"

"I'm just curious."

"Well, don't be. What we girls talk about is none of your business. You don't need to know." He moved behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist and resting his chin on my shoulder.

"But I would like to know." He kissed my neck. "Just tell me. Please?"

"Anakin, you're too nosy for your own good. Are you worried that we were talking about you?"

"I know you were talking about me." I turned to face him while still in his grip.

"And how would you know that?" He put his forehead to mine.

"Because I'm too interesting not to talk about. Everyone that knows me talks about me, especially you, Snips." My smirk grew wider as I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him deeply and passionately. Anakin tightened his grip around my waist, pulling me closer against him. I ran my fingers through his hair. He picked me up and sat me on the counter. I wrapped my legs around his waist. I rubbed my tongue against his bottom lip, asking for permission to enter. He parted his lips and allowed me enterance. Our tongues met in a familiar dance. He ran his finger lightly down my lekku, causing me to moan and my montrals to twitch. He rached under my thrid montral to unzip my dress. I allowed him to do this as I undid his shirt. He broke the kiss to remove my dress and threw it to the floor. He was in awe of my breasts. He kissed me again as he lightly massaged them. I moaned against the kiss, but broke away from it as I thought of something.

"Anakin, wait." He looked in my eyes with concern.

"What's wrong?"

"I thought we weren't going to do this yet."

"I thought you wanted this."

"I do, but not here. I don't want to lose my... 'innocence' in your stepbrother's kitchen." He lightly stroked my cheek.

"I'm sorry. I guess I didn't think about it." I gave him a short kiss on the lips and placed my forehead against his.

"It's okay, Ani. Let's go back to out room and we can continue." He smirked at me. He picked me up bridal style and carried me to our room where we made love for the first time.


	4. The Secret Revealed

**Anakin's POV**

I woke up early the next morning. I looked down and saw Ahsoka in my arms still asleep. The memories of the previous night came back to me and I smiled. Ahsoka and I made love for the first time and it was amazing. I hoped Ahsoka felt the same way. It was her first time and I wanted her to enjoy herself. I pulled her closer to me and kissed her forehead. I looked over at the clock as saw it was almost 6:30. I carefully moved from under her and got out of bed. I went to the refresher, took a quick shower and put on my Jedi clothes. I came out of the refresher to see Ahsoka still asleep. I walked over to her, kissed her cheek and quietly slipped out of the room. I left her to rest. I went into the kitchen where Owen was already up.

"Morning, Owen."

"Morning, Anakin. Sounded like you had a fun night."

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb. I heard you and Ahsoka last night. Sounds like you had lots of fun."

"Look, Owen, I'm not one to kiss and tell."

"Was it good?"

"Owen!"

"It's just a yes or no question. You don't have to explain if you don't want to."

"If you must know..."

"And I must." I rolled my eyes.

"Last night was... amazing."

"I knew it! What did Ahsoka think? Did she enjoy it?"

"I would say she did. Did we wake you and Beru?" Beru walked in.

"You two didn't wake me, buit Owen did to tell me about you and Ahsoka. You two finally did it." She looked around. "Where is she anyway?"

"She's still asleep. I let her rest."

"I imagine she would need to. From what I heard last night, you took her mighty far." Beru smacked his arm.

"Owen!"

"What?" I chuckled.

"It's alright, Beu. Let's just let her sleep. I gotta hed out in about an hour. I was just going to grab something and get ready to go."

"Why don't you go back to your room and get ready and I'll cook something up for you. It won't take long."

"Thanks, Beru." I went back to my room to find Ahsoka gone. I heard the shower on in the refresher. I smirked as I quietly snuck in the refresher. I crept up to the shower curtain and poked my head in. "Guess who!"

She squealed in surprise. "Anakin! Don't do that! You scared the hell out of me!"

I chuckled. "Sorry, couldn't resist."

"Sure. You couldn't reesist seeing me in the shower." I looked down at her body.

"Well, it is an amazing view. You look sexier when wet." She rolled her eyes.

"Don't even think about it, Anakin. We don't have time fo that. You have to get to Watto's to fix the ship."

"Aww, didn't you enjoy last night?"

"Of course I did. I was better than anything I've ever experienced in my life. We just don't have time for this." I ran my finger across her cheek.

"Are you sure I can't... change your mind?" My hand went down to her breasts and lightly squeezed one. She moved my hand from her chest and entwined our fingers.

"Sorry, Ani. Not now. Now, go get ready. Ther faster the ship gets repaired, the sooner we can leave this dustball planet."

"Alright." I kissed her and left the refresher to get ready for the day ahead. A minute later, Ahsoka came out of the refresher in a towel. I couldn't help but smirk. "That's a nice look on you."

"Shut up. We're still not doing anything."

"I didn't say anything about that. All I said was you looked good in a towel." She rolled her eyes.

"You didn't act like this before we had sex and now you are. Why do I feel like you only like me for the sex?" My smirk faded. Did she really think that?

"What do you mean?"

"You're acting different. Before we even touched each other, you were the sweet and passionate guy I fell in love with. We have sex and that's all you talk about. What happened? I walked over to her and put my arms around her waist.

"Ahsoka, nothing's changed. I was just joking around. I meant nothing by it. I love you and that's not determined by the sex we have or the love we make. I'm sorry if I steered you to believe I only cared about the sex. I carea bout you, not the sex." She looked in my eyes the whole time and I knew she saw I was telling the truth. She put her forehead against mine.

"I'm sorry I sccused you of that. I don't know what I was thinking." I kissed her.

"It's okay. I understand. Just know it was never about the sex for me and that I love you for you."

"I love you too." I kissed her again and smiled at her.

"Let's finish getting ready. We have to leave in about an hour." She nodded and went to her side of the bed. She picked up her clothes off of the floor and laid them on the bed. I sat on the edge of the bed to put on my boots. While I was turned around, she took off her towel and put on her dress. Unknown to her, I snuck a peek when she took off the towel. I finished putting on my boots and stood up. "I'm going up front. When you're done, meet me in the kitchen."

"Alright. I'll be there in a little while. I nodded and left.

**Ahsoka's POV**

I finished getting dresses a few minutes later. I fifured I should fix the bed sheets. I didn't want Owen and Beru figuring out what Anakin and I did last night. When I was done with that, I picked up my lightsaber from the floor. I went to put it in the dresser by the window, but something outside caught my eye. It looked like a tombstone. There was a door that led outside. I went out and saw it close up. I kneeled down and read it.

"'Shmi Skywalker'. Who's Shmi?"

"My mother." I jumped slightly when I heard Anakin's voice.

"What happened to her?" He kneeled down next to me.

"Her death is the main reason I hate it here."

"What happened?" He sighed.

"I guess it's time I told you. A few years ago, before you were assigned to me, I started having nightmares about her suffering and being in pain. I had to know if she was really okay. I was protecting Senator Amidala on Naboo at the time was told mot to leave, but I did anyway. I came here to meet with Lars. He bought her and married her. He said she was kidnapped by Tusken Raiders a month earlier. I went out to find her. I came upon the Raiders village that had her, but when I found her it was too late. She died in my arms and I couldn't save her." I put my hand on his shoulder as tears fell from both our eyes.

"You did what you could."

"Yeah, I did. I avenged her death."

"What do you mean?"

"I killed them. All of them. Every Tusken Raider in that village. The men, the women, and the children. There wasn't a living thing left. Those monsters got what they deserved." I turned his head to face me.

"Anakin, I can understand you wanting to avenge your mother's death. A life for a life is a debt repaid, but the entire village didn't deserve to die."

"Ahsoka, I couldn't stop myself. I killed them out of anger. I was blinded by it. I had no control."

"Do you regret it?" He shook his head."

"I don't know." He took my hands and looked deep in my eyes. "That's why I'm over protective of you. I don't want to lose you the way I lost my mother."

"You won't. I promise. As long as our love exsist, you won't lose me." He grabbed my face and kissed me passionately. We broke apart and looked in each other's eyes. "You'll never lose me."

"I hope not." He stood up and helped me to my feet. We went back inside and went in the kitchen with Owen and Beru."


	5. First Day on Tatooine

**Ahsoka's POV**

After Anakin and I ate breakfeast, we borrowed Owen's speeder and went into town. We made it to Watto's in a few minutes. When we got there, Sebulba and his friends from yesterday were in their same place. I managed to ignore them when they called to me. Anakin was close to confronting them, but I pulled him along. We went into the store. Watto came to the front.

"Ah, Ani! Here to fix the ship, are ya?"

"Yeah. You got the supplies?"

"Yeah. I got everything you need. So, eh, what about your little apprentice here. What will she be doing?"

"She's just going to assisst me. May help speed things along."

"Well, I was a wondering if she could do a favor for me. You see, some of the slaves have little kids who can't work yet. Maybe she could keep them out of my hair. Sweet kids, but they everywhere. Not very good for business. What do ya say?" Anakin turned to me.

"Well, Snips. You feel like taking care of some kids?" I shrugged.

"I don't see why not."

"Great. Great. Follow me. I will bring you yo them. This way." Watto led me to where the slaves lived. There were little kids around the ages of three and four playing and running around. I couldn't help smiling at the scene of happy children. "Listen up, kids! This is Ahsoka. She will be watching you today. Listen to her, respect her, and stay out of the shop. Got it?"

"Yes, Mr. Watto!"

"Good." He turned to me. "I will check on you in a few hours."

He went back in the shop and I turned to the children. There were only five of them. Three were human, one was Twilek and one was Togruta. The Twilek stepped forward.

"Are you a slave too?"

"No, I'm not a slave." The Togruta girl stepped forward next.

"But you're a Togruta like me. Wouldn't that make you a slave?" I kneeled down to the little girl.

"Not all Togrutas are slaves." A human girl tapped the Togruta on the shoulder.

"You're it!" Everyone else started running around. The little girl went to run after them, but turned to me and pulled her arm.

"Play tag with us." I smiled.

"Sure. I'll play." She tapped my arm.

"Ahsoka's it!" She ran away. My smile grew wider as I chased them around. We played for almost an hour before we got tired and took a break. They sat on the ground in a circle around me.

"Now that we're finished playing tag, I would like to know your names. We'll start with you." I getured to the twins humans and little boy.

"I'm Haley."

"I'm Bailey."

"I'm Jake."

"I'm Bric." The Twilek.

"I'm Amelia." The Togruta.

"It's nice to meet all of you. What do you like to do all day?"

"We play, but Mr. Watto says we bother him."

"Do you play in the shop sometimes?"

"Yes. It's fun in there."

"Well, that's the problem. Watto doesn't like you to play in the shop. It distracts him from his job."

"Oh. Okay." Amelia raised her hand.

"Ahsoka, if you're not a slave, what are you?"

"I'm a Jedi Padawan." They all oohed.

"A Jedi? Cool."

"My mommy told me that Jedi use something called the Force. Can you?"

"Yes, I can."

"Show us!"

"Yeah. Show us. Please?"

"Alright. Alright, but you all have to be quiet." They immediately got quiet. I held out my hand and used the Force to lift Jake in the air. He laughed.

"This is fun." I put him down. They all started shouting at once.

"I wanna go! I wanna go!" I shushed them.

"Alright. Quiet down. I can lift all of you at once, but you have to be quiet." They all stopped talking after I said that. I stood up and concentrated on the Force. I held out my hands and lifted all five of the children at once. I could feel they were excited, but tried to stay quiet so I wouldn't drop them. I decided to have a little fun with this. I slowly started to spin them around while bouncing them up and down. They started giggling.

**Anakin's POV**

Watto and I went to check on Ahsoka and the kids. We saw Ahsoka spinning and bouncing the kids with the Force. I smiled at how much fun they were having.

"Ani, what is she doing?"

"Keeping the kids occupied. As long as we don't break her concentration, she won't drop them."

"As long as she keeps them out of my hair, I don't care what she doesn with them. Now, I have customers to get back to." Watto left, but I stayed where I was and watched Ahsoka with the kids. I never knew how good she was with them. She would make a great mother if we ever had a child. I doubt that would ever happen. The Code forbids it. It also forbids our relationship, but I don't care. I love Ahsoka and I'm glad to be with her. If we had a child, I wouldn't care about the Order. I would leave if it meant being with Ahsoka and the baby. I went back to fixing the ship. I wanted to leave just as much as Ahsoka did.

**Ahsoka's POV**

After a few minutes, I slowly lowered the kids and sat back down.

"Let's do that again!"

"Maybe later. I'm a little tired."

"Why?"

"Using the Force isn't as easy as most people think. It takes a lot of concentraqtion and strength. If you're not completely focused, you won't be able to use it as long."

"When did you learn to do that?"

"I've been able to use the Force since I was your age. It's a gift that not a lot of people have."

"How do you know if you can use the Force?"

"It depends on how many midichlorines you have."

"What are those?"

"They're tiny life forms that live in every living thing. They live in each and every one of you."

"Can they hurt us?"

"No. They are there to preserve life. They keep you alive."

"So, we all can use the Force?"

"The Force is all around us and in us. On;y a few of us can access the secrets of using it to our advantages. Some of you may be Force sensitive and not know it."

"How do we find out?"

"You feel it. No one can tell you how you know if you're Force sensitive. Only you can find out yourself." I spent the rest of the afternoon with the kids. By the end of the day, they all went home. I went back in to the shop where Anakin was ready to go.

"Hey, Snip. Did you have fun with the kids?"

"Yeah. I had a great time and so did they. They want me to come back and play with them tomorrow."

"Great. You're really good with kids."

"Well, I still have a kid inside me. She doesn't go away just because I get older. I never know when I might need her."

"You would make a great mother." I felt myself blush.

"Well, I have thought about having kids of my own."

"Really?"

"Well, yeah. Don't you want a family of your own? Have kids that you can teach and nurture?"

"Honestly, I never really thought about it. It just never came to mind."

"Oh. Well, what if one day, out of the blue, I told you I was pregnant?"

"You want an honest to Force answer or one of those little white lies that doesn't make you feel bad and it's what you want to hear?"

"Anakin..." He chuckled.

"I'm kidding. Calm down. If you were pregnant, I would first be surprised, then I'd be happy. Us having a child would bring me joy."

"Really?"

"Yes. I love you and I would love to have a child with you. It would be the most beautiful child in the galaxy."

"You don't know that, Anakin."

"Ahsoka, are you kidding? Have you seen yourself lately? You're freaking hot! And we both know how great looking I am. Our child would be beautiful." I rolled my eyes at him.

"Anyway, if we do have a child, what would we do? Would we give it up? The Council wouldn't let us keep it."

"Are you kidding? Of course not. I would never give up our child. Look, I don't know about you, but if we did have a child, I would leave the Order if it meant being with it."

"I would too. I didn't know you would feel the same."

"Of course. I would never give up our child." We walked out of the shop and Sebulba and his friends were still in the same place.

"Do they ever leave?"

"Not unless there a race. Pay them no mind. Let's just go." We got in the speeder and flew off.

"Anakin, what's the story with you and Sebulba? What was he talking about with a podrace?"

"Do we have to talk about this now?"

"It's not going to come up any other time. I want to know."

"Fine. When I was nine, I met Qui-Gon Jinn, Jar Jar Binks, and Senator Amidala. They needed money for parts for their ship. They didn't have any, so I offered to help them by entering a podrace. Sebulba was always a cheater. The race before that, he flashed me with his vents and crashed my racer. The day of the race, I was prepared for his cheating. On the last lap, we were the only ones left in the race. Everyone else was crashed by him. We were almost to the finish line when our racers got hooked on to each other. We tried to break free, but Sebulba tried too hard. His racer got free, but it also destroyed his ship. Everyone that bet on his lost and he's been mad ever since. He was beat in a podrace by a little slave boy."

"Wow. Did you see him after the race?"

"No. That was the last time I saw until yesterday. I never thought he would hold this grudge after all these years."

"Some people never forget." We pulled up to the hut and parked the speeder.


	6. Babies and Disaster

**Ahsoka's POV**

Anakin and I made it back to the hut okay, I found out why Sebulba hates Anakin, and I met some nice kids. I would like to have some kids of my own. All Anakin would talk about was how beautiful they would be. I'm not saying I don't agree with him, but he is going over board with it. Not all kids look like their parents. Beru and I were preparing dinner while Owen and Anakin set things up.

"So, Ahsoka, how was your day?"

"Fine, I guess. I spent the day watching a few kids."

"Oh, you were stuck on babysitting duty?"

"Yeah, but I didn't mind. I had fun with the kids. They want me to come back and play with them tomorrow."

"Well, that's nice. Did it get you thinking about having your own kids?"

"Yeah. It also got Anakin thinking about it too. He saw how much fun the kids and I were having. He said I would make a great mother."

"Well, I think you would. Do you have any experience with kids?"

"Sometimes I would watch the kids at the temple when Master Yoda was out. I was a lot younger then."

"How young?"

"Thirteen. It was a year before I became a Padawan to Anakin."

"And how old are you now?"

"Sixteen. But..."

"Sixteen? I thought you were a bit older than that."

"No. I'm sixteen."

"I get that a lot. Togrutas never really look their age. Some look younger than they are, some look older."

"Oh, I see. So, any kids you were specifically interested in?"

"Well, there was this one Togruta girl. She was somehow special. I can't really put my finger on how."

"Maybe she's Force sensitive."

"I'm not sure. She might be. I mean, all Togrutas have a special connection, but there's something very different about her. She knows more about the Force than the others."

"Maybe you should look into it."

"She's just a child. I don't want to seem that I'm being nosy and too involved with her life."

"Well, you do what you want with the kids. They sound like they enjoy your company."

"They do. I think I'm ready to have a child of my own."

"Well, you're only sixteen. Give that some time first. You don't want to rush into something like that. Being pregnant isn't very fun."

"I know it won't be. It doesn't look fun, but just the thought of having a child can really make you think about things."

"Well, I'm as prepared as I can be for this baby. She's definitately giving me many lessons and she's not even born yet."

"I hope we get to see her before we leave. I would like to know what she looks like. Once we leave, who knows if we ever see you guys again."

"I want this baby out of me as soon as possible."

"Is it that bad to be pregnant?"

"It's not bad, but I would like to have her soon. I want to be a mother already. This baby is very special to me and Owen. We just want her to be here."

"Well, I hope you two will be happy once she's born."

"I hope so, too."

**Later That Night**

Anakin and I were getting ready for bed when I decided to talk to him about this.

"Anakin?"

"Yeah?"

"I want to have a baby." I could tell he was shocked.

"Ahsoka..."

"I know it's soon, but I want us to have a baby."

"Ahsoka, have you even thought about this? Do you know how a baby can affect our lives?"

"I think it'll make out lives better, Anakin."

"Ahsoka, let me spell this out for you. If we have a baby, it'll be a big responsibility. It'll have consequences because we're Jedi. The Council might make us give it away. If they don't, it'll be hard for us to be parents and Jedi. We might even get expelled from the Order if nothing else. A baby can cause all kinds of trouble for us."

"Anakin..."

"No, Ahsoka. We can't have a baby. I know you want one, but it's too risky. Besides, you're too young. You're only sixteen. It's dangerous for you to have a baby at this age."

"Do you even want a baby?"

"Well, yes, but it's too soon and too risky." Something was telling me he didn't want a baby at all. I got up and headed for the door that led outside. "Ahsoka, where are you going?"

"I need some air."

"Ahsoka, it's dangerous to be out at night."

"I'll be fine. If anything happens, I have my lightsaber." I walked out and closed the door. For once, I didn't mind being outside on Tatooine. It was much cooler at night after the suns went down. I breathed in the cool air and started to think. Maybe Anakin was right. Maybe I was thinking about this too soon. We just got together and I'm already throwing the idea of having a baby in his face. I am moving a little fast. Besides, I don't think I'm ready to get pregnant. I'm only sixteen. I have my ways to go before I get pregnant. I turned to go back inside and everything went black.

**Anakin's POV**

Ahsoka's been outside for a while. I hope she's okay. I got up and went outside. I didn't see her. I looked down and saw her lightsaber. I picked it up and looked closer at it. It had blood on it. She was taken. By Tusken Raiders by the looks of it. I wasn't going to lose her to those monsters like I did my mother. I may not have been able to save her, but I will save Ahsoka. She will not have the same fate as my mother. I went back inside and told Owen and Beru what happened. I took a speed bike and went out to find her. If I waited until morning, it would be too late.


	7. Finding Ahsoka

**Ahsoka's POV**

I woke up and didn't know where I was. I tried to move, but my arms were tied up. I looked around and saw that I was in a small hut. I don't know what happened. One minute, I'm at Owen and Beru's place. The next, I'm here. I don't remember anything. I tried to stand up, but it was too painful. The hut door opened and a Tusken Raider came in. I then knew what happened. He knocked me out and took me here. Anakin told me his mother was killed by Tusken Raiders. I knew he would torture me in all kinds of ways. I was afraid of what he would do. He came up to me and looked at me. He poked me with his staff a few times. It was annoying.

"Stop that." I kicked it out of his hand. That was the wrong thing to do. He growled and punched me in the stomach. I coughed up some blood. He took a whip and whipped me over and over again. The pain was unbearable. I couldn't stop the screams that escaped me. Anakin would hate to see me like this. It felt like hours before he stopped and put down the whip. When he turned around, I used the Force to push him down. I was able to break myself free from the rope. I tried to run, but he grabbed my leg and pulled me towards him. I fought him off as much as I could, but it wasn't enough. He pinned me down on my stomach. I was so afraid. I didn't know what he was going to do until he started to rip my clothes off.

**Anakin's POV**

I made it to the village of Tusken Raiders. It was the closest one and Ahsoka hasn't been gone that long. I figured this was the right place. I used the Force to feel out Ahsoka's presence. I heard screaming coming from a hut close by. It sounded like Ahsoka. I went over to the hut the screaming was coming from. I cut a hole in the back of the hut. When I walked in, I was in complete shock. I saw a Raider raping Ahsoka. She was screaming and crying. I used the Force to push him off of her. He tried to attack me, but I struck him down with my lightsaber. I went over to Ahsoka. She was shaking and crying in fear.

"Ahsoka. Ahsoka, it's okay. It's me. Anakin." She was more fragile now than I've ever seen her. She was covered in fresh scars and she was bleeding out. I tried help her up, but she couldn't stand the pain.

"I can't..." I took off my robe and put it around her. I picked her up and carried her out of the hut. She was starting to calm down, but she was still shaking in fear.

"It's alright, Ahsoka. It's going to be okay." I carried her back to the speeder. This was the second time those monsters hurt someone I loved. They wouldn't get away with it. "I'll be back."

"No! Please. Don't leave me."

"Ahsoka..."

"Please." She was crying again. I couldn't leave her. She needed me. I shouldn't kill the raiders anyway. I already killed the one that hurt her. I wouldn't let the same thing happen when my mother was killed. Ahsoka was still alive and I'm happy for that. I would let this go this one time. She sat on my lap the whole way back, never letting go of me. Those Tuskens are going to pay. This is exactly like what happened to my mother, only I was able to save Ahsoka. I will never lose her. I will protect her with my life. We made it back to Owen and Beru's hut. Ahsoka was still shaking. I don't know how long that monster tortured her, but it was enough to scar her for life. I carried her inside. Owen and Beru waited up for us. They saw her and I knew they were in complete shock. Beru came over to us.

"Oh my gosh. Is she okay?"

"I don't know. She's bruised pretty bad."

"Come on. I have plenty of bacta cloth in the back." After we got Ahsoka's cuts and bruises bandaged up, I laid with her in the bed and held her close. By now, she stopped shaking and crying. She was too tired. I held her in my arms as she tried to fall asleep.

"Anakin?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry."

"Sorry? About what?"

"About going out. I knew it was dangerous, but I didn't listen. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Tears fell from her eyes.

"Shh. It's okay, Ahsoka. Don't cry. It's not your fault. You didn't know that you would get kidnapped. You couldn't have known anything. Don't blame yourself." I wiped her tears away.

"I am to blame. You didn't deserve to go through this again." The memories of my mother's death came back to me. I wasn't able to save her, but I was able to save Ahsoka. I wasn't going to lose her the way I lost my mother. I held her closer.

"It's okay. It's not your fault. Try to get some sleep. You've been through a lot." She wrapped her arms tightly around me and rested her head on my chest. I soon heard soft purring coming from her. She was finally asleep. I still blame myself for this happening. I never should've let her outside at night. I should've been more careful with my piloting. If it wasn't for me, we wouldn't even be here and this never would've happened. This never would've happened to her. I kissed her forehead. "I'll never let anything else happen to you. I promise."

I soon fell asleep with her.

**The Next Morning**

I woke up and saw Ahsoka was still in my arms. Last night was horrible. She was captured, tortured and raped. My poor Ahsoka. She'll be tramatized for the rest of her life. She was miserable last night. This will haunt her for the rest of her life. She wouldn't be well this morning. I'll take the day off to say with her. She needs to rest so her wounds can heal. I know she'll protest, but I care about her too much. She shifted in her sleep and slowly opened her eyes. She looked up at me and smiled weakly.

"Morning, Skyguy." I smiled back at her.

"Morning, Snips. How are you feeling?"

"Better, I guess. I'm still a little sore."

"I know. That's why you're going to stay here to rest and I'm going to stay with you."

"Anakin, I can still come with you."

"Ahsoka, no. I love you and care a great deal for you. I don't want you to strain yourself through the day. You'll be in a lot of pain. Just please stay."

"Alright. I'll stay, but you have to go. You have to fix the ship."

"Ahsoka, I'm not leaving you. I'm staying. I don't want to go the whole day wondering if you're okay or not. I'm staying with you." I kissed her forehead. "I won't leave you."

"Ani, you worry too much. I'll be fine."

"Ahsoka, I want to be the one to take care of you and make sure you're okay. I feel that this is my fault."

"Anakin, I told you already. You can't prevent something like this from happening. You can't blame yourself for this. Things happen and you can't change them."

"I know, but I want to protect you at all times. I couldn't stop this from happening, but I will make sure you make a full recovery from this. I don't want you to be tramatized forever. I want you to know that this will never happen to you again. I promise."

"You can't prevent everything, but I believe in your abilities to protect me. And that's enough for me." She hugged me closer. "I love you, Anakin."

"I love you too, Ahsoka." We shared a quick kiss and Ahsoka snuggled closer to me. I held her close and gently stroked her montrals. I noticed one of her bandages were starting to bleed through. "Hold on a minute. I'll be right back."

"Where are you going?"

"I'll be right back." I went into the refresher. I grabbed a small towel, rubbing alcohol and more bacta cloth. I went back to her and sat on the edge of the bed. I slowly unwrapped the bandage on her arm and used the towel and alcohol to clean her cut. She hissed in pain.

"That stings!"

"I know. It won't last long." I finished cleaning her cut and started to wrap her arm back up.

"I still can't believe this happened."

"Hey, it's okay. This could've happened to anyone."

"No, not the attack. I can't believe that we actually got together."

"Why not?"

"Because...you're too amazing. You're sweet, caring, handsome, understanding. You're almost too good to be true. I don't feel that I even deserve to see you everyday." I stopped wrapping her arm and looked at her.

"Ahsoka, don't be so hard on yourself. You're an amazing girl. You're beautiful, smart, and sweet. You're the one who's too good to be true and I'm blessed to have you in my life. If you never came along, I don't know where I'd be today. I wouldn't be as happy as I am with you. I love you and nothing will change that."

"I love you too." I stayed with Ahsoka the whole day. She spent most of it asleep. She wasn't used to not moving around. Staying still too long made her tired. Every now and then I would have to change her bandages and clean her cuts. It was easier to do when she was asleep. She wasn't in pain. I hated seeing her in pain. Every time she is, it breaks my heart. Hopefully, soon enough she would be back to normal. It was weird to see her lay in bed all day. That's not the Ahsoka I know. Of course, she tried to get up and move around, but she could barely stand up. Every few hours, she would want me to help her stretch her legs. She should be able to walk by tomorrow. At the end of the day, she was at least able to stand, but not walk. We laid in bed and tried to fall asleep. "Anakin?"

"Yeah?"

"Is this what happened to your mother?" I was slightly surprised by the question.

"What do you mean?"

"Was she tortured and bruised up like I was? Was she raped like I was?" I hated having to recall Ahsoka's rape and my mother's death.

"I don't know if she was raped, but she was pretty bruised up. She didn't have as many scar as you, but she was tortured enough to cause her death."

"Were you going to go back to kill them?"

"I was, but I couldn't leave you. You didn't want me to and I couldn't take pleasure in killing everyone in the village. I couldn't do that again. I killed the one that hurt you and that was enough for me. I'm just glad you're alive."

"I am too. Tell me a story."

"A story? Aren't you a little old for that?"

"I like hearing your voice. It calms me. Tell me a story about anything."

"A true story?"

"Doesn't matter. I just want to hear you talk." I thought for a moment, then came up with the perfect story. Ahsoka was a bit childish, so I would tell her something fairytale-ish.

"Alright. Once, there was prince on Sotarn. He was young, handsome, and loved by everyone in his kingdom. He had everything he ever wanted except someone to share it with. His parents wanted him to marry a princess, so they had princesses from every other kingdom come to their castle. He met with all of them, but none of them was what he was looking for. His parents had all the princesses stay until the prince picked a wife. One night, he couldn't sleep, so he decided to talk a little walk around the castle. He ran into one of the princesses' handmaidens. He thought she was the most beautiful woman he's ever laid eyes on. He helped her with what she was doing. After they were done, he invited her back to his room and they talked all night. The prince knew he was in love with this girl. When he told his parents the next day, they told him he couldn't marry her because she wasn't royalty. He was deeply in love with the girl and wanted to marry her. He told his parents that he didn't care if she wasn't royalty. He was going to marry her and they wouldn't stand in the way of that. His parents knew that they would never be able to change his mind, so they allowed him to marry the handmaiden. They got married the next day and lived happily ever after as..."

I heard soft purring. I looked down and saw that Ahsoka had fallen asleep. I lightly kissed her forehead. "As Prince Anakin and Princess Ahsoka."


	8. Little Children

**Anakin's POV**

I woke up the next morning and saw that Ahsoka was gone. He bandages were left on the bed. I quickly sat up and looked around. She wasn't anywhere in the room. The door opened and she walked in. I sighed in relief.

"Ahsoka."

"Hey, Ani." I got up and hugged her.

"Don't ever do that."

"Do what?"

"I woke up and you were gone."

"I was up early and was bored. I helped Beru make breakfast. Owen already left for town this morning and Beru is doing the laundry. There is still food left for when you get ready."

"Thanks. And I should assume from all that, you're feeling much better today."

"Yes, I am. I feel like my old self. I think it was that story you told me last night. I loved it."

"I thought you would. You're a child at heart, so I thought I should tell you a fairy tale that has some truth in it."

"Like when we get married and live happily ever after?"

"It could happen one day. You never know."

"Well, I hope it does." We kissed again. I picked her up and carried her over to the bed.

**One Hour Later**

We got ready for the day ahead. We would be there for an extra day since I took yesterday off to take care of Ahsoka. After we ate breakfast, we headed to town to Watto's. We got there a few minutes later. Watto saw us come in.

"Ah, Ani! There you are. I was beginning to wonder if you were coming back."

"Sorry about yesterday. We had an emergency."

"I understand. The ship is still there for fixing and the kids are out there playing again. They bother me all day yesterday, wondering where Ahsoka was. Drive me crazy."

"Well, don't worry. I'll take them off your hands."

"Good." She nodded and went to the kids. I went in the back to the ship.

**Ahsoka's POV**

I went outside and saw the kids playing and running around.

"Hey, kids." They saw me and ran to me.

"Ahsoka!" They hugged me and I hugged them back. "Where were you?"

"I had something to take care of. I heard that you were bothering Watto again. What did I tell you guys about that?"

"Sorry, Ahsoka."

"We were bored and you weren't here."

"We had to do something."

"And that just happened to be playing in the shop."

"Well, you have to find other ways to occupy yourselves because I won't always be around. You need to find new ways to have fun. Like playing Freeze Tag!" I tagged Jake. "Jake's it!"

We all ran away from him. He ran around and started chasing us. The twins ran with each other. I ran with Amelia and Bric. Jake tagged Bailey and Haley at the same time. They were frozen in place. Bric was next. Jake got tired and couldn't catch me and Amelia.

"I give up." Amelia cheered.

"Yay! We won! Let's play again!" Jake sat down. I saw how tired he was.

"Maybe later, Amelia. Jake's tired."

"Okay. Let's play Hide-and-Seek."

"Alright. Who wants to play?" Everyone raised their hands and chanted "Me! Me! Me!" I got an idea. "Okay. I've got an idea on who'll be it. I thinking of a number between one and ten. Whoever's closest to the number is it. We'll start with Haley. What's your guess?"

"Five!"

"Okay. Bailey?"

"Six."

"Bric?"

"Three."

"Jake?"

"Eight."

"Amelia?"

"Nine."

"Alright. The number was actually...three. Bric's it. Bric, go over to that wall and count to ten."

"Okay." He ran over to the wall and covered his eyes. Everyone scattered and tried to look for a hiding spot. I didn't know where to hide myself. Amelia grabbed my hand.

"Come on. I know where we can hide." She led me over to a little ditch and we jumped in. Bric finished counting and started looking around.

"Amelia..."

"You can call me Mimi."

"Mimi, we going to be found easily."

"No, we won't. This isn't any ditch. I made a little device where it cloaks you and looks like a normal ditch. It's why I never lose at Hide-and-Seek."

"That's sneaky, but smart. Don't the others see you come from this spot?"

"Nope. When you jump in, you're cloaked and no one can see you. When you jump out, you come out in a different location in this area. I can never lose."

"You're smarter than you look."

"Thanks." We watched as Bric found Jake and the twins. They were all looking for us. Jake groaned.

"How does Mimi always never get found?"

"She must have the best hiding spot ever. We can never find her."

"And Ahsoka's probably hiding with her." I turned to Mimi.

"You know, eventually they'll find out about this."

"Yeah, but I'll enjoy it while it lasts."

"Mimi! Ahsoka! You can come out now! We give up!" We jumped out of the ditch. Mimi came from inside a hut while I came out from behind the door to Watto's shop. That device really works. "Mimi. It's unfair. You always win."

"That's what I do. I win all the time."

"Yeah. You don't always win. You remember that last podrace against Sebulba?"

"Hey. He cheated. He rigged my engine to blow. I know he did."

"Wait. You podraced against Sebulba?"

"Yeah. Mr. Watto told me that he wanted to test my skills driving a podracer. I've built one, but I never raced one. That was my second race and I lost. The first one I won. He told me I reminded him of that Anakin man when he was my age."

"Well, that was reckless and dangerous. You're too young to be doing things like that. You could've been killed."

"That's what my mommy said, but neither of us had a choice. Mr. Watto owns us. There's nothing we can do about it." It was sad how true that was. These slave children are in danger just by being on this planet. I feel sorry for them. I wish there was something I could do for them, especially Mimi.

**Later That Day**

Anakin and I were on our way back to the hut. I couldn't stop thinking about the kids. Mostly Amelia. She's way too young to be podracing. She's at least four years old. Even Anakin didn't race when he was that young. I wish there was something I could do for her. For all of them.

"Ahsoka?"

"Huh?"

"You seem distracted. You okay?"

"Yeah. I was just thinking."

"About what?"

"Nothing."

"Ahsoka, talk to me. What's going on?"

"Well, I was thinking about the kids back at the shop."

"Are we going to talk about having children again?"

"No. I'm just worried about them. They're only children. Babies. They shouldn't be living like that."

"You're telling me."

"One of the little girls, Amelia, told me about how Watto makes her podrace a couple of times. Against Sebulba."

"What?"

"She's at least four years old. He can't do that."

"Unfortunately, he can. They're his slaves and he can do whatever he wants with them. They either have to do what he says or get killed. They don't have much of a choice."

"I just want to do something for them. I want to take them away from this."

"You'll have to buy them for that, Ahsoka. I was lucky to get out when I did. I know you want to help, but there isn't much you can do."

"Isn't there a way we can free them?"

"Like I said, you have to buy them. Other than that, they belong to Watto." We made it back to the hut. I got out and went straight to the guest room. I was still thinking about the kids. Anakin told me that every slave had a tracker inside them somewhere that can also kill them, so taking them won't be an option. There has to be something I can do. I suddenly heard a loud scream. Anakin ran into the room.

"Anakin, what was that?"

"Beru! Her water just broke!"

"What?"

"Come on!" I got up and ran in the living room where Owen was trying to comfort Beru.

"What do we do?"

"We need to get her to the bedroom." Anakin went over to Beru and helped Owen bring her to the bedroom. I fixed the sheets and they helped her laid down. She was breathing heavily and screaming in pain. Owen tried his best to calm her down.

"Well, what do we do now?"

"We just have to wait. Who knows how long she'll be in labor."

"I WANT IT TO BE OVER NOW!"

"We know, Beru. Just hang in there." I thought for a minute, then thought of something.

"I think I know how I can calm her down."

"How?" I climbed on the bed and sat up behind Beru. I put my hands on her head and concentrated. I used the Force to go through her brain and find what I was looking for. When I hit the right nerve, her breathing calmed and she stopped screaming. I could tell Anakin and Owen were shocked by this. "What did you do?"

"It's an old Jedi mind trick. Master Plo taught it to me. Basically, I made it so she wouldn't feel pain throughout the labor. It'll kick back in when the baby's ready to come out."

"Thank you, Ahsoka."

"You're welcome, Beru. Now, we just have to wait for the pain to kick back in and then we'll have a new baby."

Hours went by. We were all anxiously waiting for her labor to be over. This really made me rethink about having a baby myself. But I can't... Beru started screaming again. It was time for the baby. We all got up and went back into the room. Owen ran to her side and held her hand.

"Who's going to birth the baby?"

"You didn't think about that?"

"No! I didn't know what to think!"

"Both of you stop! I'll birth the baby!" They both looked at me as if I grew a third eye. "Either of you have a better idea?"

"Ahsoka, you can't..." Beru screamed again.

"We don't have time to argue about this! She's having this baby now! Anakin, get me a blanket!" He left the room for the blanket. I lifted Beru's dress and saw the baby's head. "I can see the head! Anakin!"

He came back and handed the blanket. I put it in place. Anakin went up to Beru and took her other hand.

"Alright, Beru. On the count of three, you're going to push. One, two, three, push!" She screamed louder as she pushed. "Okay. I got the head. Again. On three. One, two, three!"

She pushed harder this time and screamed louder. She was almost there. "Okay. Last time. One big push. One, two, three!"

She screamed as she pushed as hard as she could. The room was filled with the sound of a newborn baby girl. I looked down at the tiny baby in my hands. "She's out! She's out!"

I wrapped her in the blanket and pulled her up so everyone could see her. Owen and Anakin helped Beru sit up. She held out her arms.

"Let me hold my daugther." I got up and went up to her. I carefully put the baby in her arms. Beru and Owen looked lovingly at their new daugther. Beru started crying tears of joy. "She's beautiful."

"What are you going to name her?" Beru and Owen looked at one another, then at me.

"Since you birthed her, I want to name her after you." I was touched by that.

"You would really name her after me?"

"Of course. You helped birth her and you've been a joy to have around here. We would think that she would be the same." I smiled.

"Thank you. That's so sweet of you."

"Then it's settled. Her name is now Ahsoka Lilian Skywalker."

**New poll for Best Comedy up.**


	9. What's Wrong with Ahsoka?

**It's been a while since I updated this story. Hope you like it like you used to. For a quick recap, Ahsoka was thinking about getting the kids out of slavery and Beru had a baby girl and named her after Ahsoka. Here's the next chapter. Enjoy.**

**Ahsoka's POV**

Anakin was almost done with the ship. Soon, we would be able ot leave this giant dustball. I wanted to leave, but at the same time I didn't want to leave. I wanted to leave because I hate Tatooine as much as Anakin, but I don't want to leave because I don't to leave the kds behind. I've been the highlight of their lives, so they tell me. I still think about having my own kids. Anakin said that one day we would get married and raise a family. I hope we do one day. After a day of fixing the ship and keeping the kids occupied, Anakin and I were tired out. We had a little energy left to make love that night. We laid in bed together in each other's arms.

"Ahsoka, you okay?"

"Yeah. Why do you ask?"

"You just seem, I don't know, off."

"I guess I was still thinking about the kids. I'm still worried about them."

"I don't think that's it. I know your Force pattern when you think about the kids. It's different now. Something else going on with you?"

"I'm fine, Ani. I promise you. I'm okay." The truth was I wasn't okay. I felt a little sick. I was sick of Tatooine, but that wasn't the kind of sick Anakin was feeling from me. He was feeling physical sickness and emotional sickness. I didn't feel the same. I somehow felt a change inside of me. Tatooine always has that effect on people that can't stand it. There was something growing inside of me. I'm not sure what it was, but I didn't like whatever it was. Anakin didn't have to know any of that.

"You know I'm always here for you, Ahsoka. You can tell me anything."

"I know. You worry too much. I just need to sleep. I'll see you in the morning." I gave him a peck on the lips, turned over, and closed my eyes. Moments later, I felt Anakin's arms wrap around me and hold me closer with my back touching his chest. I felt his breath trickle on my neck.

"I love you, Ahsoka."

"I love you too, Anakin." I soon fell asleep.

**Anakin's POV**

Ahsoka soon fell asleep. Something was up with her. I just didn't know what was it. She wouldn't talk to me about it. I knew Tatooine was getting to her, but I didn't know just how much. Maybe I'll find out soon. I cuddled closer to her and feel asleep.

The next morning was the same routine. Get up, get dressed, eat breakfast and head out to Watto's. Ahoska was a bit better this morning, but I could feel that something was still bothering her. The ride to Watto's was quiet. Ahsoka was usually talkative about any and everything. When she wasn't talking was how I knew something was wrong with her. The silence was actually annoying.

"Okay, Ahsoka. What's going on?" She looked at me.

"I already told you, Ani. I'm..."

"Don't tell me you're fine, Ahsoka. I know when you're not fine. Someting else other than the kids are bothering you. What's going on?" She sighed and looked out the window.

"I've been thinking about...kids. Not just the ones at Watto's. I've been thinking of our own kids. I know you don't want to think of the possiblity of this, but..."

"But what?"

"But, I was thinking of what would happen if...our kids...ended up in slavery." I stopped the speeder immediately and turned to her.

"Why would you even think of that, Ahsoka? We're not slaves ourselves. That wouldn't even be a possiblity."

"How do you know that? Not everyone with slave parents end up as slaves, Anakin. Some aren't born into slavery. Children get bound into slavery any kind of way."

"But ours won't. If we have children, we won't let that happen. We will keep them from slavery if it kills us. Don't you ever think that, Ahsoka." She sighed and looked at me.

"Anakin...I think I'm pregnant." My eyes widened as she said that. Could she already be pregnant?

"It's only been a couple of days. How can you know for sure?"

"I don't, but I have this strange feeling that I am. Would you be upset if I was pregnant?"

"Why would I be upset? I told you that I want children. If you're pregnant, then everything is great. We'll be starting a family together. It's a little early, but we're starting one. I love you, Ahsoka. And as soon as we get back to the temple, we'll get it confirmed if you're pregnant or not. Either way, I won't be mad." She smiled and hugged me. I hugged her back tightly.

"I love you so much, Ani."

"I love you too, Soka." I kissed her cheek and started the speeder again. We made it to Watto's a little while later. She went to play with the kids while I went to finish up with the ship. We should be able to leave out tomorrow.

**Ahsoka's POV**

As soon as I walked in, I was surrounded by little kids at my knees. They were so excited about me being there and I was happy to be there with them.

"Ahsoka! Mr. Watto said that you may be leaving tomorrow!" I sat down with them circled around me.

"He's right. I'm sorry, kids. I wish I could stay, but I can't. I have to go back to the Jedi Temple. I wish I had more time with you."

"We're going to miss you, Soka."

"Yeah. It's not fair you have to leave."

"How will we know if we see you again?" I had them come closer to me and hugged them.

"Don't worry, guys. This won't be goddbye. We will see each other again. I promise you we will." I was really going to miss the kids once Anakin and I left. I will come back to see the kids again. We began playing tag like we usually did. The kids loved playing tag. I just hope that once I leave, the kids will stay out of Watto's shop.

**Good? Bad? Don't know. You tell me. Also, join the Resistance against LolaTano. She's been abusing Anisokalover123 and it's time to put a stop to it. This was started by myself and AVP5. PM either one of us for more info.**


	10. Confusion

**Ahsoka's POV**

Anakin had finally finished with the ship. We were going to be able to leave the next morning. I was so relieved that we were finally leaving, but as the same time I wasn't. I didn't want to leave the kids behind. I know they aren't mine, but I have a strong attachment to them already. I laid in bed next to Anakin, still thinking about the kids. Anakin wrapped his arm around my waist.

"Ahsoka?"

"Yeah?"

"You feeling okay?"

"I'm feeling fine, Anakin. Stop your worrying."

"I just saying. You might be pregnant. I just want to make sure that you're okay." I spun over and faced him.

"I don't know if I'm pregnant yet. I may not be. We won't know for a while, so we'll just have to wait it out."

"I know, but I'm just worried about you. If you're pregnant, then..."

"Then we'll deal with it once we get back to the Temple. We don't need to worry ourselves about it now. I'm really tired and I don't want to talk about this until we know for sure."

"Ahsoka..."

"Anakin, please. Just go to sleep. We'll talk about it when we get back to the Temple. I don't want you to get worked up over a baby that may or may not exsist. I don't know for sure if I'm pregnant. It's just a hunch. It may be too early to tell. We'll talk about it later. Go to sleep. We have to leave in the morning." I turned back over and closed my eyes. I could feel that Anakin didn't go to sleep right away. I really didn't want to talk to him about the baby. I soon fell asleep.

**Anakin's POV**

I heard Ahsoka fall asleep a few minutes later. I knew she didn't want to talk about the baby, but I did. If she was pregnant, we couldn't go back to the Temple. If she was pregnant and the Council found out, the baby would be taken from us and we'd be expelled. I didn't want that to happen and I knew she didn't either. I love Ahsoka and I hate to see her upset. Nothing would upset her more than having her child taken from her. But that wasn't the only thing bothering her. She kept talking about this Togruta girl at Watto's shop. Something was special about her to Ahsoka. I'm not sure if it's a Togruta thing or what, but something was special about this little girl. I was going to find out what.

The next day, I woke up and saw Ahsoka still asleep next to me. She so peaceful, yet so troubled. I hated when she was conflicted and wouldn't let me help her. I gently ran the back of my hand across her cheek. She stirred a little, then slowly opened her eyes. She smiled as she saw me. I couldn't help but smile back.

"Good morning, beautiful."

"Good morning, handsome."

"You know now that the ship's fix, we can go back to the Temple." Her smile faded.

"Oh, yeah. We can go back, now."

"You don't want to go back, do you?"

"No, I want to go back, but..."

"You're worried about the pregnancy and that little girl at the shop. I know, Ahsoka."

"Anakin..."

"I know. You don't want to talk about it. I get it." I rolled over and got out of bed. She sat up against the headboard.

"Anakin, don't be like that."

"Like what? I'm just trying to help you, but you keep shutting me out."

"I'm not shutting you out of anything. You know I'm worried about being pregnant."

"You know that's not what I'm talking about. We both share that same worry about you being pregnant and having to go back to the Temple and explain it to the Council. That I know about. What you're shutting me out about is this little girl you clearly have a connection with. You're confused about it, but you don't want to talk about it. Did it ever occur to you that I could help you figure out what's going on?"

"You wouldn't understand, Anakin. I don't even understand it. I know something is going on with that little girl. I just can't put my finger on what it is."

"Maybe she's your long lost sister."

"No, that's not it. I thought that at first, but I don't feel a blood connection. She's special."

"Maybe she's Force-sensitive. You say she's smart, inventive, she knows people's weaknesses, she can see things before they happen."

"The thought was gnawing at me, but I couldn't know for sure. I could do a midichlorian count on her."

"You're telling me you carry a midichlorian counter around with you?"

"Yes, I do. Master Kenobi told me I should carry on just in case."

"In case of what?"

"For a situation like this one. In case we have suspicions of Force sensitive children that aren't detected. Amelia could be one of them."

"Well, this is our last day. Might as well check her today."

**Will Amelia be Force sensitive? Find out next time. Sorry it's short, but please review.**


	11. Last Day on Tatooine

**Sorry this update took so long. I had a major writer's block with this story and my other stories. I finally got an idea and it goes like this:**

**Ahsoka's POV**

We were getting ready to go back to Watto's and get the ship. Today was the day we're leaving. Before I left, I had to see what was this strong feeling I had towards Amelia. She may be Force-sensitive. If she was, I would find out today. I was in the refresher getting dressed while Anakin was outfront with Owen, Beru and little Ahsoka. I still couldn't believe they named their daughter after me. I was going to miss them when we left. After I finished up, I went up front to see everyone in the living room. Anakin was talking to Beru and Owen while Ahsoka was in a little swing. I kneeled down in front of her and smiled at her. She had the biggest and cutest smile on her tiny face. I tickled her belly and she giggled and laughed and cooed. Apart of me wished I was pregnant so I could have my own little smiling and giggling child. Anakin walked up to me.

"You ready to go, Snips?" I stood up.

"Yeah. I'm ready." I took one last look at Ahsoka. "Bye-bye, Lil Soka."

"We're going to miss you, Ahsoka."

"Yeah. You were a pleasure to have around."

"Thank you both. Despite everything, I really enjoyed being here and meeting you two. I hope one day we'll see each other again. Maybe when Lil Ahsoka learns to walk."

"That'll be great. We would love for you both to visit again." Anakin snaked his arm around my waist.

"And maybe one day we will."

"Well, have a safe trip back. And Ahsoka, I hope you are pregnant." I looked down at my belly that may contain my and Anakin's offspring.

"I hope I am too."

"Goodbye. We'll see you soon."

"Goodbye, Beru. Bye, Owen."

"Goodbye, Snips." I couldn't help but laugh at my nickname that Anakin gave me. I guess Owen thought he'd try it out. After that, we headed into town to pick up the ship. When we got there, Anakin went to prepare the ship while I went to go see the kids. They were all out playing as they usually did. I didn't see Amelia out with them. As I walked in, all the kids stopped what they were doing and ran to me chanting my name.

"Soka! Soka! You're back!"

"Yeah, but I'm leaving today." They all moaned and groaned sadly.

"But you can't go."

"Yeah. Stay with us."

"I'm so sorry. I wish I could, but I can't. I'm going to miss you all." They all hugged me.

"We're gonna miss you too." They then backed away.

"Hey, do any of you know where Mimi is?" They all looked at each other with unsure faces. Something told me they knew, but they didn't know whether they should tell me or not. Finally, Jake stepped forward to tell me. He pointed to a specific small house behind him.

"She's in there. She's sad and won't come out and play."

"Why not?" The twins then told me.

"Her mommy was sold last night."

"And know she's all alone." I couldn't believe what I just heard. Amelia was all alone without her mother or father. I headed to her house and opened the door. I saw her laying on the floor wrapped in a small pink blanket. I walked over to her and sat next to her. She was shaking and sniffling. I placed my hand gently on her head.

"Amelia, are you okay?"

"My mommy's gone. I'm all by myself now. I don't wanna be by myself." It made me want to cry to see her like that. She reminded me of when Master Plo found me on Shilli. I was a small child lying under a blanket all alone, hoping someone would find me. I then remembered I had the Midichlorian Counter with me. If she was Force-sensitive, she could come back with me and Anakin. I carefully picked her up and sat her in my lap. She cuddled up close to me.

"Mimi, I want you to do something for me, okay?" She nodded. I took the counter out of my pocket and showed it to her. "This is a special kind of counter. It can tell if you're Force-sensitive. Do you know what that means?"

"I can tell if you're a Jedi or not."

"Almost. It can tell if you are capable of being a Jedi. I want to test you with it. If you pass it, you get to come with me to Coruscant with me and my friend. How does that sound?" She sat up a lit and gave a weak smile. She nodded her head. I took her hand and took a sample of her blood. Since it wasn't a needle, it didn't hurt her. A few seconds later, the counter beeped. The results were positive. Amelia was Force-sensitive.

"What does that mean?" I smiled at her.

"It means you're coming with us." She smiled and hugged my neck.

**Anakin's POV**

After I prepared the ship, I went to get Ahsoka. I saw her with the kids running and playing. I enjoyed seeing Ahsoka so happy, but it was time to go.

"Ahsoka, it's time to go." She hugged all the kids and came with me. I noticed that the little Togruta girl was following her. "So, I guess that she's Force-sensitive."

"Yes, she is. And she's coming with us."

"I hope you talk to Watto about this. He's not going to let her go just because of that."

"I know. I already talked to him and we worked out a price. She's ours." I smiled at her and she smiled back. I looked down at the young child with her. I kneeled down to her level.

"Hi, there. My name's Anakin."

"I'm Amelia."

"I know. Ahsoka talks about you a lot. I hope I get to know you more and I hope we can be friends. You think that's possible?"

"Yes!"

"Great!" I tickled her stomach and she giggled and laughed. "So, we all set to go?"

"Yep. Let's get going."

**So, Amelia's Force-sensitive, she's leaving with Anakin and Ahsoka, and Ahsoka still might be pregnant. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I promise the next update won't take so long. Please leave a nice review for me. MJ's Angel out!**


	12. Ahsoka's Story

**Ahsoka's POV**

We were finally on our way back to Coruscant. After working things out with Watto, Amelia technically belonged to me and I was taking her to the Jedi Temple. This would be around the age she would've been taken, so there's a strong chance the Council will accept her. Since my feelings toward her were figured out, the only thing left for me to worry about was if I was pregnant or not. I want to be, but I'm not sure how things would work if the Council found out about the baby and Anakin and me. Just when I thought a big load was lifted off my shoulders, a bigger one just replaced it. I felt Anakin's hand on my shoulder. I looked up and saw him standing beside me.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I was just thinking...What if i am pregnant? What would we do then?" His hand slid down my arm and he grabbed my hand.

"Whatever we do, we'll do it together. If you are pregnant, we'll figure something out, but I don't want you to be too stressed out over this. If it turns out that you aren't pregnant, you would've worked yourself up for nothing. Just wait until we get back to the temple to get it confirmed. Alright?" I smiled at him.

"Alright." He smiled back at me. I loved when he smiled at me. He would always make me feel better and calm down. I loved him and I was glad that I was with him. He sat back down in the pilot's seat.

"So, Amelia's Force-sensitive. Guess you felt some kind of connection, huh?"

"Yeah. I guess this is how Master Plo felt when he found me."

"What do you mean? I thought he found you after your village was raided and everyone was gone."

"That's not exactly how it happened, but I don't think you'd want to hear the entire story."

"Are you kidding? Of course I would. Plus, we have plenty of time."

"I wanna hear!" Amelia ran from the back of the ship to the cockpit. Anakin picked her up and placed her on his lap.

"See? We both wanna know your story."

"Alright. I'll tell you. It all started back when I was a child..."

_Flashback  
>Third Person POV<em>

_Three year old Ahsoka and her mother were in the marketplace picking up fruits and vegetables. Her father was out with a group hunting. They would be back around sunset. They came to a small cart where an old friend of Ahsoka's mother ran._

_"Hello, Taski. And hello, young Ahsoka."_

_"Hi, Mrs. Michisha."_

_"Hello, Wanda. How are you today?"_

_"Fine as ever."_

_"So, any news today?"_

_"Well, it's no news that Glon and his raiders are coming back around."_

_"Of course."_

_"And, there are rumors spreading that a Jedi landed in the forest last night, but no one has seen him."_

_"A Jedi? Maybe he can help us with Glon."_

_"He better. Glon steals our food, vandalize our homes and harrasses our children. There's nothing that hoolagon won't do."_

_"I know. Monts and I were thinking about leaving. We have to think about what's best for Ahsoka." Ahsoka yanked on her mother's dress._

_"But Mommy! I don't wanna go! All my friends are here!"_

_"I know, baby, but we may not have a choice. We may have to leave to keep you safe."_

_"She's right, Soka. No child deserves to live in a place where she's in constant danger. That's just bad parenting." Ahsoka felt something in her lekku. She turned around and saw a hooded figure walked through the village. She again tugged on her mother's dress._

_"Mommy, who's that?" Taski looked in the direction of her daughter and pulled her closer to her._

_"I'm not sure, baby."_

_"That may be the Jedi. He wears the robe and doesn't show his face. He's definately not one of us." Ahsoka released her mother and ran over to the hooded man._

_"Ahsoka! Come back here!" She tugged on the man's robe and he turned to her. She saw his face was just a metal mask. Any other child would've been afraid and ran, but Ahsoka wasn't. She then saw his lightsaber on his belt. She knew he was the Jedi her mother was talking about. The man kneeled down to the young girl._

_"Well, hello there."_

_"Hi."_

_"What is your name, little one?"_

_"Ahsoka. Are you a Jedi?"_

_"You are a smart child. Yes, I am a Jedi."_

_"My mommy said that a Jedi might be here to help us against the redders."_

_"Do you mean 'raiders?'"_

_"Yeah. Them. Are you here to help us?"_

_"I am here to keep the peace. I will help if I need to. You have the makings of a fine Jedi yourself, young one. You may make a great one someday." Ahsoka smiled at the masked man. Ahsoka's mother ran over to her and grabbed her hand._

_"Ahsoka! I am so sorry. You must excuse my daughter."_

_"It's quite alright. She wasn't a bother at all."_

_"Mommy! Mommy! He's the Jedi! He's here to help us!" Taski shushed her daughter._

_"Ahsoka, you be quiet! It's not safe to speak of these things." Without paying the man any mind, she pulled her daughter from him. Ahsoka waved back at the man and he waved to her._

**_Later that Night_**

_Ahsoka and her parents sat at the table eating the dinner that her father caught earlier that day. Glon turned to his daughter._

_"So, Ahsoka, what did you do today?"_

_"I met a Jedi!"_

_"A Jedi? That's neat. What was he like?"_

_"He was tall and had a masked face. He had a lightsaver and a robe"_

_"A lightsaber, you mean?"_

_"Yes! He said he was here to help us against Glon and the raiders."_

_"Ahsoka!"_

_"It's okay, Taski. We're Tanos. We fear nothing. Let her talk of the Jedi and the raiders. We're warriors! We do what we want and talk of who we want! Remember that, Ahsoka. You're a Tano. You're strong, fearless, and most of all, you're a fighter. Never forget that."_

_"I won't, Daddy."_

_After dinner, everyone went to bed. A few hours later, the family was awakened by loud yelling. Monts grabbed his weapon and ran to the front while Taski went to her daughter's room._

_"Mommy, what's happening?"_

_"I don't know, baby. We need to hide."_

_"What about Daddy?"_

_"Daddy's going to be okay. We all are." Outside was complete chaos. Glon and his raiders were on a rampage through the village. They threw torches through the windows of huts. They shot arrows and threw knives at the villagers, killing them instantly. The warriors of the village, including Ahsoka's father, fought back. Unfortunately, they were all killed. Ahsoka's father was last. Glon approached him while he tried to pull himself away. He saw his wife and daughter in the window of their home. He looked to both of them and mouthed "I love you." He looked directly into Ahsoka's eyes and said "Never forget." Glon took out his staff and stabbed it into Monts's neck. Ahsoka watched as her father was instantly killed. Taski knew that Glon would send someone in the house after them. Taski took Ahsoka and carried her to an small bunker just under the house. She kissed her daughter and put her in._

_"Mommy..."_

_"Baby, listen to me. They won't leave until they find someone. I want you to know that I love you."_

_"I love you too, Mommy."_

_"Promise me that you won't leave this bunker."_

_"But..."_

_"Promise me."_

_"I...I promise." She kissed her forehead one last time before closing the bunker door. Taski grabbed her spear and waited. Glon and his raiders burst through the door and Taski readied herself._

_"Well, well, well. Would you look at this. Monts left us his beautiful wife to take care of." Ahsoka quietly opened the bunker door just enough so she could see what was happening. Two of the men attacked Taski, but she defended herself with the staff and killed them both. She fought off as many of them as she could. She kicked one of them and sent them flying over to where the bunker was. The man landed on the bunker door, hittin Ahsoka in the head and knocking her unconscious._

_When Ahsoka woke up, it was quiet. She remembered that she was in the bunker because the village was raided. She tried to open the bunker door, but it was too heavy. She looked around and saw another door on the side. She went over to it and crawled out of the bunker. It led her to her parents' room. It was still nighttime, so it was dark. She carefully and quietly opened the door and crept out into the hall. She walked to the front and saw bodies all over the floor, one of them being Glon. He was dead, along with the rest of his raiders. She also saw her mother's body and ran over to her. She gently shook her._

_"Mommy? Mommy, wake up." She didn't move. Ahsoka started to cry. "Mommy! Mommy! Please get up! MOMMY! MOMMY!"_

_She cried over her mother's body for almost half an hour. She slowly and sadly left her house in search of any survivors. She first went over to Mrs. Michisha's house. She was dead as well. She went to all of her friends' homes. They too were dead. Everyone in the village was dead and she was the only survivor. She then went back to her home and laid next to the body of her dead mother. She stayed there until the sun rose the next day. She heard someone walking through the village and instantly was frightened. Leaving her mother's body, she ran to the bunker and hid in it. She heard footsteps on the wooden floors of her house. She heard them come closer and closer towards her. She curled up in a little ball and waited for the person to find her. The bunker door opened and Ahsoka hid her face, shaking in fear. The person jumped in the bunker with her and placed a hand on her back._

_"Are you alright, child?" That voice was familiar to her. She looked up and saw the Jedi she had met the previous day. She jumped up and hugged his neck and cried._

_"Everyone's gone. My mommy and daddy are dead. I'm alone." He hugged her close._

_"You are not alone. I am here with you." (No pun intended. You know you all thought of MJ"s song.)_

_"Where am I going to go now?"_

_"You will come with me. I will take you to the Jedi Temple." She looked at him with wide eyes._

_"You will?"_

_"Yes. Like I said before, you have the makings of a great Jedi. Come with me and you will."_

_End of Flashback  
><em>**Ahsoka's POV**

"And that's my story. Without him, I don't know where I would be now." The look on Anakin's face was pure shock. Amelia fell asleep somewhere in the middle of the story.

"Wow. I didn't know that. I'm sorry."

"It's okay. What matters is that I'm here now." He got up and kissed my forehead.

"And I'm glad you are." The navicomputer started to beep. "We're coming up on Coruscant."

**Long chapter, huh? This is my version of what happened to Ahsoka. You may not agree, but I don't care. There are thousands of stories of Ahsoka's childhood. This is my version. Please leave a nice review and please vote for Best Han/Leia story for the FF Star Wars Awards(Coming Soon to a FanFiction near you!)**


	13. The Return

**Little announcement: I am now on 100 author's favorite lists! I feel so accomplished. Hopefully, I'll be on more in the future. I'm not going to babble on about this. Time for an update for My Master's Past.**

**Anakin's POV**

We made it to Coruscant a few hours later. After hearing Ahsoka's life story, mine doesn't seem as bad. I may have lost my mother when I was in my early twenties, but she lost her mother when she was just three years old. Things would be different between us. I could feel it. Once we returned to the Temple, we met up with Obi-Wan in the hangar.

"Anakin! Ahsoka! Where have you two been? You were supposed to have returned a week ago. Where were you?"

"Sorry, Master. Our ship got caught in an astroid field and we crashed on Tatooine. The ship was destroyed. We had to purchase a new one which I had to fix and it took a few days. We're back now. Isn't that all that matters?"

"Anakin, the Council is furious! You've been out of contact the entire time you were gone."

"Our communicators were destroyed in the crash and getting another ship would've been the only way to contact anyone. We're back now and we have the report from our mission." He looked down and saw Amelia hiding behind Ahsoka.

"I see that's not the only thing you have. Who is this?" Ahsoka took Amelia's hand and brought her in front.

"Master, this is Amelia. She's Force-sensitive, so we brought her along. Amelia, this is Obi-Wan Kenobi. He's a Jedi Master." She smiled at him.

"Hi."

"Hello, there. And how old are you, young one?"

"Three."

"This would be around the age where her training would begin, so I figured the Council would accept her."

"Well, we'll just have to see about that when you two explain everything. I suppose I should leave you two alone. You've had a long trip and a rocky few days. Go settle yourselves and I will let the Council know that you have returned. I shall see you two later." He looked down at Amelia. "And I shall be seeing you as well, young one."

"Okay." He smiled at her and walked off. We all headed into the Temple. Amelia walked closely by Ahsoka while holding her hand. Ahsoka turned to me.

"Anakin?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think you can give the Council the report without me?"

"Sure, but why?"

"I need to get tested. To make sure that I'm actually..." She glanced down at Amelia for a second, then back at me. "You know."

"Of course. Let me know what the results are when you get back."

"You'll be the first." She looked down to Amelia. "Mimi, I'm going to see the medical droid for a while and I need you to stay with Anakin, okay?"

"I wanna go with you." She stopped and kneeled down to the child.

"I know, Mimi, but you can't. I won't be gone long. I promise that I'll be back as soon as I can. You can trust Anakin. You know that. And I know it's scary being in a new place, but this will be your new home and you'll have the rest of your life to explore it and meet all new people. Everything will be fine. Are you okay with this?" She nodded her head yes. "Good. I'll be back soon."

"Okay." She kissed her forehead and headed to the medical wing. She looked up at me and I smiled at her. She slightly smiled back. I held my arms out to her. She lifted her arms and I picked her up.

"Come on. We're going to meet a few new people."

**A few hours later**

After my report to the Council and explaining Amelia to them, I took her back to my and Ahsoka's quarters. She was fast asleep on my bed. A few minutes later, Ahsoka came in.

"Hey. How's Amelia?"

"She's fine. She's a lot like you, only the opposite." Ahsoka rolled her eyes and I chuckled at her.

"Very funny, Skyguy." She sat on her bed and I got up and sat next to her.

"So, did you get the test results?"

"Yeah. I...I did."

"And?" She looked me straight in the eye.

"I'm not pregnant." I was very disappointed. I wanted to have a baby with Ahsoka and I was all for her being pregnant. Guess it just wasn't time for a baby yet.

"That's too bad. I was excited about a baby.

"I was too, but I'm not. Guess we'll have to wait a little longer before having a kid." I then thought of something and smiled at her. "Why are you smiling?"

"Because we do have a kid." The confusion was clear on her face.

"What are you talking about? We don't have a kid."

"Yes, we do. She's sleeping right over there." She looked to Amelia, then back at me.

"Anakin..."

"Hear me out. You already have a connection with her and she's warming up to me very nicely. She's like our daughter already. Why not treat her like it?"

"I don't know, Ani."

"Look, she just lost her mother and who knows what happened to her father. We can be her new parents. We'll treat her just like she's our daughter. What do you say?"

"I'm not sure how she'll react to that. I mean, it's not like we're trying to replace her parents, but she'll need someone to teach her basic things in life. I know that not every child brought to the Temple has that. I guess...we couid give it a shot, but do you think she'll like the idea of us being her new parents?"

"I think she'll love it."

**How do you think she'll take it? Please leave a review about it. Also, I know a lot of you wanted Ahsoka to be pregnant, but I always get her pregnant, so I wanted to give her an experience where she wasn't pregnant for once. Hope you still like the outcome. Also, please remember to vote for Best Han/Leia for the FF Star Wars Awards. **


	14. Talk and Agreement

**Ahsoka's POV**

After Anakin and I talked it over, we agreed that we would take Amelia under our wings and raise her as our own since I wasn't pregnant. We would talk to her about it when she woke up. The Council agreed to take her and start her training as soon as possible. After all that had happened, Anakin and I needed some rest. We spent the rest of the day in our quarters. We both laid in his bed cuddled up to one another, just talking. I knew this would happen a lot more often now that we were together. Usually when we were talking in our room alone, we would be in our separate beds or at the desk going over some files and records. I knew that we would never go back to those days.

"Soka?"

"Yeah?"

"What are you thinking about? I can sense the thoughts stirring in your mind."

"I was just thinking about how things would change now that we're back. We won't have our normal Master-Padawan relationship again. We're more than that now." He kissed my forehead.

"Yeah, we are. Now that we're back, we'll have to start hiding our feelings out in public. We can't let the Jedi get on to us." I sighed.

"Yeah, I know. That's going to suck. I don't want to hide my feelings for you. It makes me feel that I'm ashamed to be with you and I'm not."

"I don't like it anymore than you do, but it's something we have to do. But look on the bright side, we're great at keeping secrets, aren't we?" I couldn't help but giggle.

"Yeah. We are pretty good at being secretive, aren't we? It's just going to be a bit of a stretch. The last few days on Tatooine has gotten me used to not having to hide anything. We were just..."

"We were free to express our love without having anyone say we couldn't or what we felt for one another was wrong. I'll miss that feeling too, but we'll have to adapt. Every now and then, we must adapt to new situations and different scenerios." I snuggled up closer to him.

"Well, I'm glad we have these few moments together. We can say what we want and do what we want that express our love for one another." He smirked at me.

"Well, almost anything. Remember, Melia is still sleeping over there." I looked over at the child sleeping on my bed.

"Right. I'm glad that we found her and that she's here with us now, but how exactly will us being her parents work out? She'll really be raised by the Masters. What would we be able to do?"

"Well, we can treat her like a normal child and give her the closet things she'll get to a normal childhood. We'll teach her lessons that they don't really teach you in the Temple."

"Really? Like what?"

"For example, when she gets old enough and starts worrying about her feelings that she'll have for boys. Instead of just telling her what she feels is wrong like a Jedi would be taught, we'll explain to her that everyone has those feelings once they reach that certain age and that's it's normal."

"Are we going to encourage her to break the Code by finding the love of her life?"

"Not necessarily. We won't tell her not to fall in love, but we'll tell her to be careful. Boys are sick creatures and have filthy minds. You can't trust them and you can't underestimate them for one second." I couldn't help but chuckle. He looked at me with a raised eyebrow. "What's so funny?"

"You're already acting like an overprotective father and she's not even a teenager yet."

"Well, at least you know I care about her."

"And soon, she'll know. I just hopes she'll accept us as her parents. This isn't something we want to force on her. She has to make the choice of whether she wants this or not."

"Hopefully, she'll say yes."

"I do." We looked over and saw Amelia sitting up on the bed. Apparently, she had heard our consersation. "I want you to be my parents."

"You sure about that?" She climbed out of the bed and came over to ours. I picked her up and placed her between Anakin and I.

"Yeah. You saved me from being a slave. I want you to be my new mommy."

"And what about me?" She turned to Anakin.

"You're nice and funny and I feel safe with you. I want you to be my daddy since I never had one." Anakin and I both hugged her.

"And we want you to be our daughter because we love you and we already feel so close to you."

"I love you too. And I'll promise to keep you two a secret. I like keeping secrets." I couldn't help but smile at her. I kissed her forehead and hugged her tighter.

"Thank you, Mimi. We'll try to be the best parents you ever had."

"I already know you will." She soon fell asleep again in our arms. Anakin looked at me and smiled.

"Looks like we got the family we wanted." I smiled back at him.

"Yeah. Having a baby would've been great, but I wouldn't trade this for anything. I already love Amelia like my daughter. Now, I have the rest of our lives to show just how much she means to me. Aside from everything that happened, I'm glad we crashed on Tatooine."

"I am too." I kissed him and he kissed me back. "I love you, Ahsoka."

"I love you too, Ani." We both fell asleep minutes later. We were finally a family.

**How did you guys enjoy this chapter? Amelia accepted Anakin and Ahsoka as her new parents. Yay! Please leave a nice review.**

**Also, I told you guys this on my last updated story that my friend, MichaelJacksonFanGirl1996, has Michael Jackson based stories that we both think are great. She and I would both appreciate it if you would check out her stories and leave nice reviews for her. Please check them out. If you don't, you'll hurt our feelings. **


	15. In the End

**Hey guys. I know I kinda disappeared for a while, but a lot has gone on in the last few months that caused me to have major writer's block. The block, however, has nothing to do with this being the final chapter for this story. There's really just nothing left to do with the plot line and there will not be a sequal. Sorry, guys, but here is the final chapter of My Master's Past.**

**Ten Years Later  
>Ahsoka's POV<strong>

Well, it's been ten years since the whole Tatooine episode. Anakin and I are closer than ever and we're married. I never thought it would happen, but it did. Amelia is our honorary daughter and I'm loving every moment of being her mother. She's thirteen years old now and it still seems like just yesterday when I found her on Tatooine. Even though she isn't biologically mine, she's a lot like me. Anakin says the same thing. We're an odd family, all Jedi and having to keep everything secret, but I wouldn't have it any other way. Also, Anakin and I are going to have another little secret soon. I found out that I'm going to have a baby. I'm two months along and we are freaking out a little bit about it. We have no idea what to do about it, but Anakin promised that we would figure something out. I hope he's right...

**Well, that's that. This story is finished. I'm sure you all had a different ending in mind, but this is what I came up with. Like I said, I had major writer's block. Please still leave a good review about it.**

**Also, I told you guys this on my last updated story that my friend, MichaelJacksonFanGirl1996, has Michael Jackson based stories that we both think are great. She and I would both appreciate it if you would check out her stories and leave nice reviews for her. Please check them out. If you don't, you'll hurt our feelings. **


End file.
